Friends New and Reunited
by Saturdaychick
Summary: Previously, Ginger shared her secret of Erik's kindness with her husband after having kept it a secret. In this story, Ginger and Wolf make the journey to Erik, Christine and Rafe's home in Bon Chance.


Friends New and Reunited  
Ginger and Wolf dressed themselves in their finest clothes. The two horses they chose from their camp were the most beautiful, Wolf's own black and white Gypsy mare, Myri, whom he had brushed and curried until she gleamed, and then he added his silver studded saddle and embroidered saddle blanket. Ginger had borrowed her friend Marlena's filly, a silvery white beauty called Kezia and saddled her with her red saddle and bridle. "Beautiful girl" she whispered to the horse, and gave her a carrot, which she crunched up and then whinnied in hope of more. "Maybe later," Ginger said. "We'll see."

Marlena, holding her squirmy little boy, Lash, took Ginger's arm, "so, you are borrowing Kezia, and I am happy for you to do that, you know, as you are a sister to me… and still you will not tell me where you and Wolf are going?"

Ginger turned from Kezia and embraced Marlena, then held her at arm's length and looked into her eyes, solemnly, "I just can't, I promise I will. When we return. Late tonight, or tomorrow. I don't know myself what awaits us when we arrive at our destination, but you will be the first I will tell everything to!" And with that, she turned and swung up onto Kezia's back and turned her towards where Wolf awaited her.

Erik had given her a map when he gave her the key to the safe deposit box in the bank where he had created an account for her. This she had given to Wolf, who knew his way or could find it no matter where he traveled, from town to town and country to country. They rode the horses away from the camp and away from the outskirts of Paris and towards the small town of Bon Chance where Erik, Christine and Rafe resided.

Late afternoon gave way to dusk and it was just as the sun was setting behind them that they trotted the horses through the little town where several townspeople who were leaving with their shopping or going to dine turned to wave to them and the couple smiled and waved back. They looked like visiting royalty, so handsome were they as a couple and their horses were equally striking.

Arriving at Erik and Christine's estate, Wolf reined Myri up to the gate, alighted her back and opened it so they could follow the path up to the house. He turned and led Myri through, and once Ginger and Kezia had entered he latched it and remounted his horse. Together they followed the pathway up to the house and stables.  
Here, they found a tall, noble looking figure standing on the veranda of the house, watching them intently. Wolf noted the right side of his face was covered by a white mask.

Gaslights bloomed brightly from two stately streetlamps on either side of the stairs. The two dismounted their horses and stood before Erik, whose face brightened at the sight of Ginger and nodded a greeting towards Wolf, who tipped his head in reply. "Welcome! I had worried you might have changed your mind but I am delighted you both decided to come and spend an evening with us." He moved, cat like, down the stairs, "Here, I'll make sure your beautiful traveling companions are seen to and made comfortable" and he took the reins of both horse and lead them to the stable, where he instructed his groom to take care of them.

"Sorry to make you wait but I wanted your entrance to be a surprise of sorts. You understand?"

"Of course, Monsieur," Wolf replied.

"Please, call me Erik," he said warmly. Wolf, who stood nearly as tall as Erik, smiled and said, "I am Wolf. You have already made the acquaintance of my wife, Ginger. She is the reason we have made this journey to enjoy your hospitality. Thank you for making us feel so welcome."

Erik, already liking the man before him, "It is my pleasure. I assure you. I specifically hoped that Ginger would bring her husband for this auspicious reunion. You knew Raphael as a child, I assume?"

He motioned for them to join him on the veranda. The couple climbed the stairs and waited for Wolf's reply, "Yes. Ginger often brought him into our caravan. I was quite fond of him. But Eduardo was a brute and even I was intimidated by him. Not so my beautiful wife." He beamed at her. Ginger blushed. She reached for Wolf's hand and Erik opened the door and gestured for them to enter his home.

Before they had made two steps into the parlor, Christine was upon them, excitedly welcoming them and reaching for their traveling cloaks which she hung on a rack in the entry way, "I cannot believe I am finally getting to meet you!" She spoke, her voice musical and soothing. "It was Rafe's fondest wish that one day he would see you again and get to thank you for your protection", she reached forward and took Ginger's hands. They smiled at each other. Having lived among the gypsies from a young age, she had picked up some of their abilities. She seemed to have a vision as their hands had joined. Ginger leaned towards Christine and whispered, "You are going to have a daughter… one who will be as talented and beautiful as you."

Christine, gasped, "No one even knows I am with child, save Erik and Rafe. I had the same feeling, myself. That I was carrying a girl. You are gifted. Thank you." They released their hands, as Wolf and Erik watched them, wondering what had transpired between them, but Christine, charming as ever, smiled at the two men who glanced at one another still a bit perplexed by the secrets shared by the two women.

Christine gestured for Wolf and Ginger to follow her and then invited them to make themselves comfortable on one of the settees in the parlor as she went away and returned briefly with a platter of cheeses, some lovely bread and butter and four wine glasses, which Erik proceeded to fill. "A toast, then, to new friends, and to friends reunited!"

And after they had all sipped from their glasses and had a bit to eat, Erik disappeared to the gardens beyond the house and returned, shortly, with a tall and very handsome young man who had the dark good looks of the Romany people. "Ginger!" Rafe exclaimed in surprise. "Father, how did you ever find her? How did you know I dreamed of seeing her again?" he beseeched Erik, who merely patted Rafe on the shoulder, "I have my ways. As does Nadir."

"Ah," Rafe replied, "Of course, Nadir." Ginger rose and the two beamed at one another. "My little boy! How I loved looking after you. You were so bright, so eager to learn. Look at you now," she drew him into an embrace and all around them, the world fell away, and she was that young wild girl and he was the frightened child, clinging to her for safety. How much better could things have turned out?

They all sat once more, Rafe next to Ginger and across from Wolf and Christine. Erik sat in his armchair to the side. "You haven't changed a bit," Rafe said to Ginger. "Maybe more beautiful than I remember."

"Well, YOU have changed quite a bit, and I am so happy for it. I never said back then, but I feared for your life. How often did I ask Wolf that we kidnap you and run away."

They glanced at Wolf, who nodded. "I was much too responsible at the camp. Eduardo was a drunk and a beast. I tried to keep him at bay as much as I could. He called me weak for caring what happened to you."

"Ah well, what's past is past," said Erik. The maid appeared at the door, "Dinner is ready, Monsieur Erik."

They rose, and headed to the dining room, Rafe between the two women and Erik and Wolf, side by side. "He spoke to Wolf quietly, "I assume Ginger has shared with you what I wanted to do in recognition of her protection of Raphael?"

"Yes. I was not sure a gift of that kind was something we should accept for doing what was only right. And, Monsieur…" "Erik, please," said Erik. Wolf continued, "Erik, I am a proud man. I have never looked for any reward that I did not work for or earn. When Ginger told me of your kindness, I wasn't sure how to react. My immediate reaction was to refuse it. But, then, you are the man who, shall we say, rescued Raphael, and also, despite the crime that took place that night, also helped our people to a happier life than the one we led under Eduardo's rule. So, it is I who should thank you."

The two men stood in the hallway. Erik put his hand on Wolf's shoulder. "I only did what needed to be done. We need not speak of it again." Wolf nodded. He had wondered who it was who had murdered Eduardo that night, years ago. Only recently had Ginger shared with him what she had witnessed. This dark secret was now a bond between Erik and Wolf.

Erik did not have many friends besides Nadir. Meeting Wolf and listening to his words and his honesty at stating his feelings, Erik sensed that this man was someone he could trust and whom he respected. It was very hard for anyone to earn Erik's respect and he was surprised, himself, that he felt a genuine warmth for the man beside him.

"It would be a privilege for us if you would consent to stay the night. If you have no responsibilities to see to, tonight, that is."

Wolf considered his invitation. He had spoken to a few of the men saying they might not return until the morning or afternoon the next day. Sometimes, Wolf would scout out territories for them to camp, so he would be away a night here and there."I would like to accept your offer. It would be enjoyable for us both to spend the evening with such agreeable hosts. I would like to call you my friend, Erik."

"And I should like to call you one as well, Wolf." They smiled warmly at one another. Erik, who had murdered before, the first time being when he freed himself from the gypsy master who had made him perform, felt, for the first time, happy to be with someone who might have reminded him of his past, but in fact didn't. He saw before him, a man with principles. With integrity. One who stood by the decisions his wife presented to him rather than argue and beat her as he had seen so many times during his captivity.

"Come, let us enjoy our dinner. I feel we will have a lot to talk about. Tonight… and many nights in the future."


End file.
